Attack
by daxy
Summary: Horatio is attacked at home, though he is not injured severely and the case is solved quickly. Eric makes Horatio realize that he is surrounded by people that love him and that he is not as alone as he feels.


**Summary: _Horatio is attacked at home, though he is not injured severely and the case is solved quickly. Eric makes Horatio realize that he is surrounded by people that love him and that he is not as alone as he feels._**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ **I've been having a serious writer's block for some time now, but then remembered I had written "wordfics" before (fiction based on a single word and usually, at least when I write, in the form of a one-shot). So I decided to give it a few tries and so here is the first one of at least 6 to come.**

 **-I-**

Eric could remember his blood running cold when he and the team were told of what had happened. Their faces all had a look of pure horror and fear. Frank had told them early that morning that their leader and friend had been attacked in his home. Frank didn't know how serious his condition was, only that he had been taken away by ambulance. Had it not been for Horatio's own strength to call 911 just before he passed out, he would have probably been lying dead in his own home.

The thought scared Eric to the core. Horatio meant so much to him. He meant so much to the whole team. He was glad to know that his brother-in-law was alive, but he was anxious to find out how serious his injures were.

The ride to the redhead's beach house was quiet and he was surprised that he was able to focus enough on driving with everything else running through his mind. Ryan and Walter were in the car with him and both were probably just as much wrapped up in their thoughts as Eric. When they finally pulled up to the house they wasted no time and went straight to the scene. Eric hated thinking of his friend's house as crime scene, but that was just what it was right now.

Frank was already there and thankfully he had an update on Horatio's condition.

"Alexx called from the hospital. Says Horatio has a concussion, two fractured ribs and lots of bruises; nothing too serious. But he does have to stay at least one night in the hospital." Frank said, "Not sure who hates it the most; the nurses or H."

The team smiled. Horatio was a terrible patient who never wanted to stay in a hospital more than absolutely necessary and even then you had to force him.

"What we know is that some punk from a drug raid we did a few years back did this." Frank said.

"We have a suspect already?" Ryan asked stunned.

"Yep, a neighbor down the street described a man matching Enrique Gonzales perfectly." Frank said, "He used to hang with the Mala Noches and some other drug dealers."

"He must have just come out of jail then." Calleigh said, "But he isn't tough enough to do this alone."

"Exactly, and I've already seen two different type of shoeprints outside one of H's living room windows." Frank said.

"Alright, Ryan and Walter, you guys search the outside. The rest of us take the inside." Calleigh said; taking charge.

Everyone agreed and went to work. Ryan and Walter located a lot of shoeprints that matched the two outside the living room window. Proving that they had looked for the easiest way in. The team knew that last night had been incredibly hot and without a doubt the two attackers had used Horatio's open window to climb in. Something Horatio almost never had was an open window while sleeping, so it seemed typical that the one time he decided to open one to let some air in; he had to become the victim of a home invasion.

Searching your boss and friend's home wasn't easy. But the team figured it was probably much better that they did it then someone who didn't know Horatio so well or someone Horatio didn't trust. It soon became clear that Horatio had been awake when Enrique and his companion decided to enter his house. The toothbrush with toothpaste left in the en-suite bathroom suggested Horatio had been there when he most likely heard a noise.

Next they figured the attackers had found his gun before the redhead had a chance to take it. Why they hadn't used it the team didn't know but they were happy that they hadn't or Horatio would have been hurt much worse.

"One of them most have knocked H to the ground." Natalia said, picking up some photo frames that had been knocked over from his dresser.

"Yeah, H comes out the bathroom gets a surprise by having his own gun aimed at him, while one of them punches or kicks him." Eric said, giving his theory of what had happened, "And then I'm guessing they kept on kicking, because there is blood here."

"And drag marks." Calleigh said, "They dragged him to the living room."

There were drag marks and a bloody handprint that would later turn out to be Horatio's leading from the bedroom to the bathroom. There Horatio's glass living room table had been broken and there was blood around and on it.

"Broken glass shard, with bloody fingerprints on it." Natalia said and photographed it before Calleigh picked it up.

"So H had no cuts according to Frank. That means one of the attackers got cut on the glass because H probably fought back." Eric said, "And luckily they still didn't use his gun."

"Maybe they didn't know how?" Calleigh said, "I remember Enrique, he never once used a gun or even carried one. He played tough but was always nervous when we came knocking on his door."

"So maybe Enrique held the gun, but couldn't get the safety off and shot." Natalia said, "And then when his partner started getting cut and bleeding they decided to leave?"

"Probably." Eric agreed.

As they continued processing, it seemed to become clear that Horatio had put up a big fight. His furniture had been moved and there were bloody handprints on the floor (which later were connected to Horatio and his second attacker). Somehow Horatio's gun had ended up on the floor under the couch. Which the team guessed was the point when the attackers decided to leave.

As they were processing Eric couldn't help but to feel that his friend seemed to live a lonely life here. Deep down he knew it was true; the redhead did feel lonely. Horatio rarely let anyone close to him and Eric was one of the few whom had actually been with the redhead during some of his more vulnerable moments. He had seen the redhead on the brink of collapse and on the brink of crying, but he always managed to pull himself together just before the dam would break.

Looking around, Eric saw photos of some of the people that mattered most in Horatio's life. The team, old and new one. Yelina and Ray Jr, several photos of Kyle and one from Horatio and Marisol's wedding day. Eric hadn't been so sure about Horatio and Marisol's marriage at first, but these days he knew that his sister and boss had probably never been happier in the short time they had together. He also knew that even though it had been six years ago Horatio still blamed himself for his wife's death. No matter how much Eric had tried to make him see that Marisol's death was not his fault, he knew that part of Horatio would always blame himself for it.

Just like part of Horatio would always blame himself for not being part of Kyle's life before the was 16. Even though he couldn't have known about Kyle and therefore not taken an active part in his son's life, he still put the blame on himself. Horatio was just like that; always taking the heat for someone else.

The house was quite big and it was a shame that the redhead lived here alone. Everybody knew that Horatio had always wanted a family with lots of children. And if anyone deserved all the good they could get it was his brother-in-law. Surely, the man had suffered enough in his life. And yet Horatio always seemed to be the victim of tragedies; he had lost many people he held dear. Eric hoped he wouldn't have to do it again.

It wasn't hard to tell that Horatio felt lonely or sad. One could see it in his eyes, but he wasn't one to talk about his feelings. Eric vowed to himself to get better at asking how Horatio was doing and to now be afraid to push for an honest answer. Because even a strong man like Horatio could break if life became too much to handle. Horatio surely had always had a difficult path in life, one he had not chosen for himself.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked, making Eric jump.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." He said, "Does Kyle know what happened?"

"Not yet, Frank has been trying to reach him, but they're having a two-day exercise so it's difficult to get a hold of him now." Calleigh sighed.

"I'm going to go to the hospital to see H." Eric said.

Calleigh nodded. She knew it was difficult for Eric to focus with Horatio injured. It was hard for all of them, but especially Eric, seeing how close he and Horatio were. So while Eric left, the rest of them finished processing the house.

 **-I-**

While Eric was waiting at the hospital the rest of the team got to work. Everyone in the lab was working extra thoroughly today. They were always excellent at their job, but everyone wanted to make sure that Enrique Gonzales and his partner were arrested before the day ended.

After a few hours they had enough evidence to prove that Enrique had not only climbed in through Horatio's living room window, but he had also been holding Horatio's gun. Shoeprints from the living room proved that Enrique had stayed out of the physical fight between Horatio and the second attacker.

Enrique's partner turned out to be his cousin. A small time thief that had never met the team. His name was George Rojas. George was only 19. His blood had been found in Horatio's living room so he had been the one to fight with Horatio and get cut by broken glass from the living room table.

Horatio's fingerprints were all over the glass pieces so it proved he had defended himself.

It took only another hour before both George and Enrique where arrested. Enrique played tough, but soon enough started spilling the whole story; at first putting the blame on his cousin. His cousin George eventually told the team what had happened and how Enrique had planned it all. A later check through their phones would reveal that Enrique had been planning the attack ever since he got out of jail two weeks ago. Enrique had wanted revenge on the team for putting him behind bars in the first place. And what better way to get revenge than to go after the team leader.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they were able to close the case later in the evening.

 **-I-**

Deep blue eyes slowly opened and looked around the room. Horatio groaned low as he started waking up and became aware of the room spinning, a splitting headache and aches all over his torso. His groan woke up the sleeping man on the chair next to the bed.

"Oh H! I'm so glad you're awake." Eric sighed with relief, "You've been out for hours."

"W-water." Horatio rasped.

Eric helped Horatio drink some water and then at the redhead's request raised the bed a little.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked, "And be honest."

"I've been better." Horatio said quietly, "Did you catch Enrique and his partner?"

"Yes. You recognized Enrique huh?"

"Yes. Mostly I recognized his voice though." Horatio said tiredly.

"Kyle is on his way. He should be landing around midnight." Eric smiled.

"He is? But what about his job?" Horatio asked.

"H, I think being with his father when he is injured is far more important than anything else." Eric said.

"He shouldn't worry about me." Horatio sighed and then said so quietly that Eric almost missed it, "I'm not important."

Eric looked into his brother's eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Of course you are important." He said, "You are important to all of us. And of course Kyle should worry. He's just like you. Always worrying about everyone else."

Horatio looked away and Eric knew that the redhead was touched, but it was also hard for him to realize that Eric was telling the truth. Horatio was used to being the protector and leader. He wasn't used to having people worry about him the way he did about others.

"You mean the world to Kyle." Eric said.

"No, he means the world to me." Horatio said and briefly closed his eyes.

Eric could tell that Horatio was tired and he really should be resting.

"He saved you didn't he? Just like you saved him?" Eric asked.

He had always felt that Horatio had reached a very dark and depressing place in life just before Kyle appeared. In fact he had been worried that Horatio was on the verge of a breakdown. But meeting Kyle had pulled him out of it.

"Yes. He saved me." Horatio said, "Before I met him. I hated myself and my life."

"Oh, H. Why?" Eric asked.

"I blamed myself for Marisol's death, I still do." Horatio sighed, "I had only the job. I couldn't sleep or eat. I was angry. I was hurt... My heart ached for what I had always dreamed of; a family."

Eric saw the sad look in his brother's eyes. He knew Horatio had always wanted a wife and bunch of children. And Horatio was a great father. It must have been painful for the redhead to constantly be told how any woman must want him and what a great father he would have been. It must have hurt hearing that and knowing that he would never have it.

And then came Kyle.

"Don't get me wrong." Horatio said, "You and the rest of the team, Frank and Alexx. You are also my family... But I don't like sleeping alone in my bed or having no one to share my home with."

Eric felt his heart break. This was the closest he would probably ever get to having Horatio talk about his feelings. Horatio was a man who deserved everything good in life and yet mostly seemed to get the bad.

"So, if it hadn't been for Kyle I'm not sure if I would still be where I am today." Horatio whispered and closed his eyes for a moment.

"H?" Eric asked, wondering if his friend had fallen asleep.

Horatio opened his eyes and Eric saw the tiredness and the pain in them.

"I hope you know that we love you like family." Eric said, "You're my best friend and brother."

"I know." Horatio whispered.

"I know life has been hard for you." Eric said, "But I just want you to know that we will stand by you no matter what and we will always care."

"Thank you."

"And if you ever need to talk or need someone to lean on; I'm here." Eric smiled.

Horatio nodded and Eric could see that he was touched and that it meant a lot to him. Then his eyes closed once more and this time Eric heard his breathing even out and knew that the redhead had fallen asleep. Eric sent a quick prayer to Kyle, thanking him for coming into Horatio's life when he did.

Then Eric just waited for the hours to pass until Kyle would show up. And he watched over his boss, friend and brother as he slept.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
